Simplesmente ela
by Sophia Prince
Summary: A única excessão, sempre.  .SMLL.


Fiction escrita para o_ Projeto Turn the Page_ do fórum **6V**.

** Disclaimer: **Os personagens não me pertencem e muito menos o mundo em que habitam. Tudo aqui é da JK Rowling!

* * *

**Simplesmente ela**_  
_Sophia P. _  
_

Eu não me cansava de olhá-la, pois era algo fascinante. Ela sempre foi a única para mim, seja por seu modo extrovertido e por vezes estranho de ver o mundo. Por pior que as coisas estivessem, ela sempre enxergava o melhor de todas elas e me forçava a acreditar que o melhor, de fato, existia. Desde a primeira vez em que eu coloquei meus olhos nela, ela já havia me fascinado. Desde a primeira vez que nos falamos, ela havia me mostrado o mistério em palavras.  
E eu me lembrava daquele dia como se fosse hoje.

_- Você vai acabar ficando doente. – Falei em um tom preocupado, tirando sua atenção da neve cristalina que caia do céu e a atraindo para mim.  
- É mais fácil você ficar. – Ela respondeu, sorrindo daquela forma tão inocente e tão... Perfeita, única. Vi seus pequenos pesinhos movendo-se até mim e em seu rosto, ela trazia o meu sorriso preferido. Apesar de seus doze anos, Lily sempre foi muito matura, muito independente. – Eu gosto de neve, sabe?  
- Por quê? A neve é fria, molhada. – Respondi em um tom enojado, apertando meu sobretudo em meu corpo. Ela soltou uma risadinha, fazendo-me rir junto.  
- A neve é como o meu sol no fim da tempestade. Quando ela cai, é porque tudo ficará bem. – Um suspiro passou por seus finos lábios e seus olhos doces me fitaram. Parou ao meu lado, voltando a fitar a neve como fazia segundos atrás. – Não gosto de te ver triste. Sinto falta do seu sorriso.  
- Eu também, Lily. – Suspirei cansado, colocando instintivamente meu braço sobre seus ombros e logo senti seu corpo quentinho acomodar-se contra mim._

Naquele momento, suas palavras deixaram-me tonto, extasiado. Eram tantas informações em uma primeira conversa que estava difícil assimilar. Aquelas férias de Natal já estavam péssimas e com a separação dos meus pais, ficaram piores ainda. Mas Lily, com todo seu mistério fascinante, fazia com que parte da dor se dissipasse. Aos poucos, percebi que eu tinha o meu sol particular, eu tinha Lily.

Nossa ligação foi intensificando-se, concretizando-se. Estávamos tão conectados que um conseguia dizer o que o outro estava pensando. Ela me abraçava sempre que me via, embebedando-me com sua inocência. E a cada instante, me deixava mais viciado. Nós nos tornamos amigos. Melhores amigos. Parecia que sempre foi coisa do destino os filhos do Potter serem os meus amigos. Ou talvez, o destino queria me mostrar que Lily deveria fazer parte da minha vida. Assim como, de algum modo, eu deveria fazer parte da vida dela. Era como se estivéssemos fadados a passar pelos momentos importantes de nossas vidas lado a lado. Um sempre dando força ao outro.

_- James vai me enlouquecer se eu continuar aqui, Scorpius. - Sua voz saíra embargada, fazendo com que eu me xingasse de raiva por não poder ajudá-la. Maldita a hora que eu fui para a casa de Narcisa passar as férias. Lily precisava de mim e agora eu estava a meio país de distância.  
- Se eu pudesse, eu te buscava aí, mas como sabe eu estou na Irlanda e não posso ir. - Falei em um tom carinhoso, fitando seus olhos chocolates pela lareira. Ouvi um resmungo baixo dela, observando-a secar as bochechas úmidas de lágrimas. Como eu queria estar lá, com ela, só para poder secar suas lágrimas e sussurrar em seu ouvido que tudo ficaria bem, assim como ela havia feito comigo.  
- Promete vir me ver assim que voltar? - Senti um pouco de ânimo em sua voz e sorri, sentindo um alívio em meu coração por ver a minha pequena Lily de volta.  
- Quando menos esperar, eu estarei com você. - Sorri abertamente, olhando-a ternamente nos olhos. Ficamos nos olhando por poucos segundos até que o papai veio me chamar para o jantar e eu tive que deixá-la. _

Eu sempre gostei de observá-la. Gostava de ouvir sua voz de passarinho soar como música aos meus ouvidos, de sentir seu corpo sempre tão quentinho junto ao meu, de ficar embebedado com sua inocência e principalmente, de sentir a sensação de sua calma tão envolvente acalentar meu sofrimento. Lily era como a minha droga e a cada minuto ficava impossível reverter o meu quadro. Albus havia mencionado diversas vezes que eu estava apaixonado por Lily, mas eu nunca lhe dei ouvidos. Deveria tê-lo feito, mas não fiz.  
Os dias foram se passando e enquanto eu observava a pequena Lily Luna tornar-se mulher, percebi que meu coração estava sendo tomado por algo que eu não acreditava existir. Amor. Eu sentia aquela "coisa" corroendo-me por dentro a cada sorriso, cada respiração, cada olhar. Tudo passou a perder o sentido sem Lily por perto. O azul tornava-se cinza, as flores eram pretas e brancas. Não havia vida. E quando ela aparecia, o sol brilhava e tudo renascia.  
Até que por fim, o inevitável aconteceu. Vi-me tão apaixonado por ela que precisei engolir meu orgulho e admitir para mim o que eu sentia. Tive de admitir para todos, incluindo meus pais, o que eu sentia pela caçula dos Potter.

_Eu andava distraidamente pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, quando a vi embaixo de uma árvore rodeada de suas amigas corvinais sorrindo enquanto segurava em seu colo um livro grosso. Eu conhecia aquele livro, ela me disse que era 'Romeu e Julieta', um romance trouxa que eu já havia ouvido falar. Percebi que ela estava distraída, prestando tanta atenção na conversa que nem ao menos perceberia que eu estava por perto. Agachei-me por trás da árvore e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, fazendo-a ter um sobressalto. _

_- Scorpius, não te vi chegar. – Ela sorriu, me fitando carinhosamente e eu pude notar que suas bochechas ganharam um tom rosado. Sentei-me ao seu lado, acenando com a cabeça para as outras meninas, que sorriram de modo malicioso.  
- Eu percebi. – Brinquei sorrindo, tomando o livro de suas mãos. Ela fingiu uma carinha de brava e eu ri, devolvendo-a o livro. – Romeu e Julieta de novo, Ruiva?  
- Eu acredito no amor, ao contrário de você, Malfoy. – Ela estendeu a língua para mim em uma atitude infantil demais para uma garota de quase quatorze anos. Coloquei meu braço por seus ombros, puxando-a para mim como eu costumava fazer.  
- Nossa, parece que alguém acordou com a língua afiada hoje. – Retruquei de forma irônica, revirando os olhos e ela soltou uma risada. Lily se acomodou em meu abraço, encostando a cabeça em meu peitoral e jogou seu braço pela minha cintura. Seus cabelos emanavam um cheiro delicioso, não eram Lírios, era maçã. E eu gostava de maçã.  
- Não seja bobo. – Olhei em direção ao seu rosto, vendo-a roçar a bochecha em meu suéter com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Aquele gesto foi o bastante para fazer meu coração acelerar e minhas mãos suarem. Já fazia algum tempo que Lily rondava meus pensamentos. Desde que finalmente a ficha caíra de que ela havia crescido, de que a inocência deixava de ser evidente e seus gestos eram banhados de sensualidade. _

Aquele amor não revelado vinha tomando conta de mim. Cada vez que ela estava por perto, meu coração entrava em ebulição e tudo o que eu pensava era nela. Tudo era ela e sempre seria. Eu tentei sair com outras, namorar outras, mas elas nunca eram Lily e eu voltava a ficar frustrado. Eu não queria tê-la apenas como amiga. Eu queria fazer parte de sua vida, ser alguém tão importante que a deixasse sem ar com sua ausência. Mas o meu tempo estava acabando. O ano letivo estava acabando.  
Foi então que eu não podia mais deixar isso pra lá. Eu estava cansado de esperar e precisava contar pra ela tudo o que eu sentia.  
Lembro-me de pegar um pergaminho e mandar para ela, pedindo que fosse até a Torre de Astronomia durante o jantar para que pudéssemos conversar e quando a confirmação chegou, meu coração ficara agitado e os segundos pareceram horas.

_- Scorpius? – Senti meu coração acelerar ouvindo-a chamar meu nome. Respirei a brisa quente do verão europeu e abri um sorriso, virando-me em sua direção.  
- Que bom que veio. – Ela sorriu para mim e por um segundo, esqueci para que havia chamado-a ali. Seus pés moveram-se em minha direção, seus olhos fitaram-me preocupados e eu voltei ao foco.  
- Algum problema, Scorpius? – O vento passou, puxando seu cabelo pra dançar e então, quase que por instinto, coloquei a mecha de cabelo que pousara em seu rosto para trás de sua orelha.  
- Eu preciso te contar algo que venho guardando em mim já faz algum tempo. – Olhei firme em seus olhos, vendo-a assentir e tomar a minha mão entre as suas.  
- Pode contar. Serei toda, ouvidos. – Eu respirei fundo, enchendo meus pulmões de ar e meu corpo ser bobeado de coragem.  
- Eu gosto de você, Lily. Mais do que deveria gostar. Você sempre foi minha amiga, sempre foi o meu sol, mas já faz algum tempo que isso não me basta. Eu tenho sentido coisas por você que eu nunca senti por nenhuma outra garota. Aquela ansiedade que não me deixava em paz, e bastava só um sorriso seu para que ela me deixasse e que o meu dia ficasse iluminado. Aquela saudade que corroia o meu ser e era apenas sentir o seu cheiro invadindo o ambiente que ela desaparecia. Você parou de rondar os meus sonhos para virar um deles, o melhor deles. – As palavras jorraram dos meus lábios como uma represa em fúria. Seus olhos fitavam-me de modo vidrado. Eu podia sentir sua pequena mão tremer entre as minhas. O medo invadiu o meu corpo e eu fiquei com receio de sua reação, mas quando um leve sorriso brincou em seus lábios, eu soube que ela sentia o mesmo e isso me fez imensamente feliz.  
- Você é o meu inverno em meio ao verão, Scorpius, e eu te amo por isso. – Suas palavras soaram como música aos meus ouvidos. Eu sentir ondas de alegria inundar o meu corpo e afogarem aquela tristeza do meu coração. Eu tinha Lily comigo e ela me amava assim como eu a amava. Puxei-a pelas mãos e tomei-a em meus braços, abraçando-a com todas as forças e sussurrei 'Eu te amo' em seu ouvido. Ela sorriu pra mim e me beijou do jeito que nenhuma outra garota havia me beijado. Havia amor, carinho, cuidado, respeito. E o melhor de tudo, havia Lily, ali nos meus braços._

A partir daquele dia, eu tive plena certeza do que eu queria. Era com ela que eu queria estar, era com ela que eu queria viver o resto da minha vida. Por ela, eu enfrentaria tempestades só para tê-la iluminando meus dias escuros. Eu havia prometido para mim que nunca iria me apaixonar devido ao que eu vivi quando meu lar desmoronou e meus pais se separaram. Mas Lily me fez quebrar a promessa, Lily me fez ver o amor.  
Lily era o amor. O **meu amor**. E eu sabia que mesmo após tanto tempo, que ela continuaria sendo a minha única exceção.

* * *

–  
_**N/A:** Está aqui mais um surto SL que eu tive em uma tarde em que a falta do que fazer era muita. E é a minha primeira fiction postada em 2010. Yey! Que venham muitas ainda. *-* Obrigada, Igor, por betar a fiction pra mim. Você é um amor. (L)  
Gostou? **Review!**_

___Sophs._


End file.
